


《弄妆》12

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》12

————  
他点点头，我也顾不得自己手脚发软，背过身去，脱了裤子趴好。刚才孟浪了一回，那里更加肿痛，我有些叉不开脚，不由抱怨道：“你要是爽快些，一次给我个痛快，哪里用得着这么麻烦！你就是存心捉弄我！”。  
只觉臀尖微微一凉，听他道：“好了。”  
我愕然回头，看见他手里拿了个拇指般大的青石印章，印面刻了个玉箸篆的“棋”字。  
我反应过来，一摸屁股，手指上沾到了些红色的印泥......  
他道：“还要盖不？一百个都有。”  
“江眀棋！你骗我！”我躺平了用脚蹬他，他抓住我脚踝，笑道：“明天还要赶路，好好歇着。”说完，拉过被子来将我裹住，又拿了衣服来穿。  
我挣脱出来拽住他的袖子，“书上说，常人无法与坤元成契，是因为......”我转了转眼珠子，“短了......”  
“......”  
“我只见过你的，心里没数......”我看向他的腿间，一脸担忧，“你老实告诉我......是不是你......”  
他眉毛一拧，从我手里扯回袖子，厉声道：“你说呢？！”  
我缩了缩脖子，“那你为什么还要三番五次的推阻？”我又扯住他袖子，“难道，我这样的倾城绝色都不和你胃口？”  
“......”他将我脑袋摁到枕头上，“我看你脸皮厚得可以补城墙。”  
我挣扎着抬起头来，“可是......”  
他又把我摁回去，“睡觉。”  
“明棋哥哥......”我抓住他胳膊。  
他叹了口气，道：“成契不是儿戏，你要遭大罪。现在这样的境况，我照顾不好你。”  
闻言，我心里一热，浑身也跟着酥麻了起来，嗫嚅道：“可是......我那里、那里不对劲......就是想要你那个我......”我几乎带了哭腔，脸上发烫，“你要是不给我烙契，我会不会一直都这样......？”  
他道：“年少初识人事，有几分耽溺也寻常，与烙契无关。是你自己脑子不正经。”  
我用脚蹬他，“你正经！你正经！”  
“......”他抓住我乱蹬的脚，“你到底谁不睡觉？”  
我道：“我痒得很，睡不着！”  
“......”他瞪我，“我看你是皮痒。”话毕，他给我裹好被子，起身欲走。  
我连忙钻出来抱住他，“明棋哥哥......”  
他咬了咬牙，坐回软塌上，一手摸到我大腿内侧，“张开。”  
这一回他从下往上，我在他身上像河中水草一般摇曳，每一次颠簸落下时，都觉得进到了更深的地方，好几次浑身战栗，他却故意捉弄我似的，不给我爽快，每每见我要到了就停下，我求他也不应，只得自己用手撑着，上下提插，却是笨拙得很，哪有他那样的力道和准头，直被折磨得汗流浃背，哭出了声来还不得解脱。  
他也皱眉，终于叹了口气，挺腰给我来了几下，次次正中我精窍，我忍不住尖叫出声，浑身一软，臊水如潮，前头也跟着泄了，倒在他身上。  
他退出，抚慰了我一阵，又打来热水来给我擦身，我实在也有些累了，任他处置。  
忽然听到外面有动静，随即传来惊天的爆喝：  
“狗贼吃了熊心豹子胆！竟敢到镇远的地盘上来溜门撬锁，知道你陈大爷是什么人吗？！三商会的北大龙头！屠镖头的拜把子兄弟！看老子不把你个不长眼睛的东西找出来大卸八块，挂在乱葬场喂狗头雕！爷爷的！”  
那人骂得厉害，我连忙缩进被子里。江眀棋皱眉，道：“不怕，我义弟。”说着，起身穿好衣服，推门出去。  
“龟儿子别让我逮着你！老子......三哥！怎么是你？！你撬的门？！”  
“你不是说南下了吗？怎么还在这里？”  
“别提了，北狄那些蛮子内讧，好几个部落都被撵到了南漠，到处烧杀抢掠，把路断了，哪里还敢带着货入关？又要窝在这里过冬了！”  
“怎么没跟着徐将军他们走？”  
“北御府军都在往北走，哪还有入关的？看样子要打仗了......里面还有人吗？这是我的房子，你拦我干什么？让我看看！看看！嘿嘿......瞧三哥春光满面、衣衫不整的，我刚才是不是坏你好事了？对不住啊，我这就走！这就走！”  
我听得面红耳赤，拉了被子盖住脸。  
“帮我带点东西回来。”  
“凭什么！我又不是跑腿的！要让我做事，除非里面那个出来吩咐我！是哪个？你不会是和那个姓谭的......唔......”  
我听见那人的声音越来越远，想必是被江眀棋拉走了，过了好半天，才传来脚步声，我听得出来是江眀棋的，从被子里伸出脑袋，质问道：“姓谭的又是哪个？！”  
“.......”他从软塌上拿了腰带系上，“镇远镖局的女当家，擅长沙门双刀，一招能戳人四个窟窿。”他坐到我旁边，“怎么，你也要卖醋给她？”  
“喔。”我缩了缩脖子，钻回被子里，“你去忙吧，我睡觉了......”  
“......”  
————  
再醒来时，窗外依旧是北域一贯灰暗的天色，看不出早晚，我也不知道睡了几个时辰，挪了挪身，酸软难耐，脑袋也混沌，想来是孟浪的报复来了。我呼出一口气，感觉嘴里喷火似的，喉咙也干痒，忍不住咳了一声，有点像发热的症状。书上说，坤元与乾裔结合，开始几次大多会出现热症，他们称为“开元窍”，坤元的身子认主，就是这样，不能算是病.......想来我也是如此。  
我披着被子起来坐了会儿，脑袋清醒了，找来外袍披上，准备下床找口水喝，却发现自己一路脚不沾地，哪里有鞋子？正想着，门被推开，江眀棋拎着那双被我蹬掉的鹿皮靴子走了进来。  
真是心有灵犀一点通......我忍不住窃喜，朝他笑了笑。伸出脚让他给我穿。  
“你怎么知道我醒了？”我用脚趾点了点他的胸口，“佛祖拈花，迦叶一笑，所谓心意相通，不过如此。”  
他抬头看了我眼，道：“这房子老旧，隔音不好。我就在隔壁，听到呼噜声停了。”  
我笑容僵在脸上，扯回被他抓住的脚，“我打呼噜！？”  
他脸上又显出那两个淡淡的酒窝，“你不仅打呼噜，还流口水，踢被子，说梦话。”  
我暗暗叫苦，咳了一声，道：“我才和你睡、睡一次，你怎么知道？你又骗我！”  
他拉过我的脚，缓缓给我穿上鞋子，“刚才我就在旁边，目之所见，耳之所闻。”  
我缩了缩脖子，小心问道：“我、我没说什么吧？”  
他起身，双手撑在榻沿，与我平视，“你梦到了什么？”  
梦里春光明媚......我的脸霎时就发起烫来，摇了摇头，“记不得了......白日梦哪里记得住。”  
他用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的脸颊，道：“等有空，我来帮你想。”  
送上门的肉，哪有不吃的道理！要脸做什么！我一把抱住他，“现在没空么？！”  
他用额头抵住我的，片刻，皱眉将我拉开，道：“你有些烫。”  
我复又去扒他，“我们还是不要辜负韶华......”  
他眼神一沉，推开我，“你是淫虫上脑吗？”  
我顿感委屈：“刚才是你先挑拨我的......”  
“是，我不该。”他叹了口气，“你初经人事，要吃些苦头。晚间我熬药浴给你泡一泡，再喝些芸蒿茶，明天就好了。”  
我心里暖意浓浓，忍不住去抱他，“你对我真好......”  
他也抱了抱我，“只要你不觉得跟着我受委屈就好。”  
我心里一暖，面上却瘪嘴，“委屈......”  
他拎开我，打量了一番，“又装什么怪？”  
我道：“你嫌弃我睡相丑.......”  
他笑了声，拦腰将我抱到胸前，“不丑，可爱的紧。”  
我心里美得上了天，正要爬到他身上蹭一顿，又听到外面传来几声不小的动静。  
“三哥！你存心整我！？这郭椤城哪里买得到你要的这些草啊药啊的？！要不是我神通广大，一根毛都找不见！”  
我看着江眀棋。  
江眀棋握住我的手，笑道：“我本来想把他赶走的，但这里确实是他的住处。我刚才已经教训过他了，要不要去见见他？”  
“我虽还不会下厨房，但厅堂还是勉强上得的。”我点点头，也笑了笑，“咱们又是溜门撬锁，又在他屋里私拿乱用，要是再鸠占鹊巢，那你这个义兄当得也未免太没道义了。原也是因为我，我该好好当面向他道歉致谢。”  
江眀棋站起身，用手理着我的头发，“那用这支簪子，可以么？”  
我看见递到面前的一根刻着粗糙梅花的簪子，看得出是用筷子削出来的，心里一面觉得好笑，一面又觉得浓情蜜意，点了点头。  
“你的东西都弄丢了，我找了半天，只有这个，先将就着。”他一边用手指梳着我的头发，一边说着。  
郎君为我绾青丝，岂有不乖乖坐着的道理？我一动不动坐着，竟有些紧张，娇羞道：“天生丽质难自弃，我戴什么都俏丽。”  
他笑了声，“冷风天上呼不来，厚颜如甲汗如雨。”  
我一脚踩在他脚尖，“我不好看么？！”  
他不动如山，绕起我的头发，“好看。”  
我抿嘴偷笑，“算你没瞎。”  
他道：“正是瞎了，才会如此不辨美丑。不然我怎会连你那睡相都敢恭维？”  
我扭身打他，他手上一松，头发又散了下来，他叹气道：“你看，这下好了，又要重新来过。”


End file.
